


I Am Yours

by Dayora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Sex, Short One Shot, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/pseuds/Dayora
Summary: Reader and Fenris' first night together.





	I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> It has been too long since I have written any Fenris Smut. This is my first time writing the readers perspective so please forgive any inconsistencies! <3

You wake with a start, gasping when you realize that Fenris is sitting on the edge of your bed, silhouetted against the silver moonlight pouring in through the window, face turned away from you. 

“I… “ he begins uncertainly “I need you.”

“Fenris…” you breathe, your voice so quiet it's barely audible. 

“Tell me to leave.”

“I've needed you for a long time now Fenris. I've been waiting for you to need me back.”

You hear his breath catch at your words and before you have time to be amazed at you boldness his lithe body snaps into motion, twisting around and flinging the thin covers off of you. His lips press lightly to yours and you reach up, burying your fingers in his snowy hair to pull his mouth harder against yours. 

Your heart flips as he moans into your mouth, this was finally happening, you'd been dreaming about it since he walked down those steps in the alienage. 

His hands are stroking your sides, you can feel them trembling as they glide over your bare skin. You feel your cheeks flush as you remembered you had chosen to sleep nude that night due to the humid summer air. 

His touch is sending chills through your entire body and you grab his hand, placing it firmly over your heaving breast. His fingers work your nipple as he pulls his head down to suck the other into his hot mouth. 

You spread your legs as the need to be filled overwhelms you, pulling his face back to yours, hungry for his kiss. He moves his hand lower as his tongue swirls around yours… 

You open your eyes when he hesitates to touch you, his dark brows pulled together above emerald eyes searching your face for consent. 

With a smile you reach down and give his hand a little push, making it close the distance to your wetness. Immediately his dexterous elvhen fingers go to work, easily finding your clit. 

You feel his heart hammering against your breast where his hard chest presses down on you. You reach down and shove his pants down his narrow hips as far as you can reach, he finishes taking them off, fingers never stopping their perfect motions. 

“Please, take me.”

You watch his eyes go wide for a moment, the look on his face is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, the man you love looking at you with so much adoration it makes your chest hurt. 

He kisses you as he lines himself up at your soaked entrance, pulling his mouth away to kiss and nibble at your ear and neck as he slowly pushes into you. 

He lets out a low growl as he bottoms out inside you, his perfect voice unable to form words as he tries to express what he is feeling. 

“I love you.” you blurt out, out of your mind with the pleasure he is causing. “I have for a long time now.”

“I am yours.” he purrs, nuzzling into your neck as his pace picks up. You feel your release building as he slams into you, and suddenly you're flipping him over and riding him, hands gripping his chest as you rock your hips. 

His strong hands grab your hips and press you into him harder causing even more friction on your swollen, sensitive clit. Within a minute your arching your back as you slip over the edge, all the air you didn't realize you had been holding expelled in a moan. 

When you finally come back to yourself you look down at him sheepishly. 

“You are perfect...” he whispers breathlessly, leaning up for a quick kiss. 

You lightly press him back down, tracing your fingers along his markings, they had begun to glow softly. 

“I could get used to this view.” you quipped, smiling. 

“As could I.” he reaches up and takes your breasts in his hands, thumbs brushing over your tight nipples. 

You lean down and kiss him again, lifting your hips and then curling them back down, stroking him perfectly. You can feel him coming undone under your assault, the glow of his lyrium getting steadily brighter. 

“Maker…” he shudders into your mouth fingers digging into your skin where they grip your ass. It takes longer than you would have thought before he finally breaks, lyrium lighting up the entire room. 

His hips buck up into you and he holds you in place as his orgasm overtakes him, his head pressed back into your pillow exposing his shining, marked throat to you. 

You smile wickedly as you run your tongue up it, twisting to the side to continue up to his ear, taking the edge between your teeth you flick your tongue over it. 

You moan as each flick makes him twitch inside you. His arms come up and wrap around your back as he sits up, pulling you into a tight hug, still buried deep within you. 

“I never imagined I could deserve a night like this.” he softly says into your hair. 

“You deserve so much more than I could ever give you Fenris, but, if you'll have me, I'll give you everything I am for the rest of my life and pray it's somehow enough.”

You felt your eyes sting from the emotion in your words, fighting the dark fear that he would only want you tonight. 

“All I could ever want is a future by your side.”


End file.
